The Fast & the FurioVs
by xx'Ghost-Writer'xx
Summary: After escaping captivity, fugitives Dominic Toretto and Brian O'Conner reunite to make new friends, face old foes, and break new speed records as they continue their quest for redemption. Sequel to 'Fast & Furious'. Rated T for Teen. *Please R&R*
1. Flight of the King

**NOTE: This is my first fanfic ever, so whether you like it or not, I'd really appreciate it if you left a review of what you liked or didn't like about it. Thank you for being patient enough to look at it, and I hope you enjoy! :-)**

- Chapter I -

Flight of the King

The screeching of tires and the swooshing of exhaust fumes were the first sounds that prison transport bus driver Larry heard as he realized that the maniacs swerving around him definitely meant trouble.

"What the hell..." he mumbled as he took a look at the driver in the '69 Charger to his left, a tall and handsome man in his thirties, who winked at him playfully with his icy blue eyes. Then...

CLING!

Larry almost swerved into the Charger in reaction to metal clinking against metal. The Charger pulled away and braked, dissapearing out of sight. Larry took a deep breath, but...

CLING! CLING!

He flinched taking a look to his right, and saw that the Charger had come around to the other side, accompanied by two other cars; an Acura NSX and an older Trans Am. Larry's eyes widened in panic as he realized that all of them were now hooked into the side of the bus thanks to some harpoon-like launchers.

"Oh, shit!" Larry exclaimed as the cars turned out into the desert, hitting top speed.

Brian O'Conner focused on the road ahead as he held up a radio to the side of his face.

"Alright guys, remember; this extra load should help us take this big boy down," he noted, taking a glance at the surplus of weight in car parts and other junk stored in the back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do you mean '_should_' take it down?" Tego protested as Omar started blabbing on beside him.

"Come on, boys," a female voice intervened, "it's time to put our money where our mouths are."

Brian licked his lip at Mia's remark.

"She's right, okay? Dom needs help, and we're it. So, everyone ready?"

"Ready," Mia replied instantly.

Tego was still arguing with Omar in such a rush that he forgot to turn off the radio.

"Guys! Are you ready?!" Brian demanded.

Tego jumped in his seat before sharing one last nervous look with Omar.

"Ready," he confirmed.

"Alright, then. Don't skimp on the spray!" Brian commanded, shifting gears.

"Go!"

VROOOM!

In a few seconds, all three cars burst forward with newfound speed, the nitrous oxide almost doubling the velocity of what they were driving beforehand.

"Whooo! Yeah!"

The drivers were ecstatic for the few moments before the chain tightened and the cars stopped in their tracks abruptly.

"Ugh! Damn!" Brian grunted as he took a look in his rearview mirror and saw that the bus was now standing on its right two wheels, tilted at the midway point of keeping its balance.

"It didn't work!" Mia exclaimed.

"No! It _has_ to work! Hit the gas! Hit it!" Brian ordered and the cars started roaring as the wheels spun around in place, trying to force the car ahead.

Meanwhile, the prisoners started to panic themselves and tried to make their way to hold onto their seats or claw their way on top of one another. Dominic Toretto felt the prisoner beside him try to tackle him and delivered a swift elbow in his face. With the man dazed for the moment, Dom grabbed him by the collar of his jumpsuit and swung him underneath himself, jumping off into the pile below and toppling many of the convicts. The added weight of the prisoners, along with the cars screeching their way into motion, helped overturn the bus completely. A cloud of dust embroiled the area around it.

"Alright, people. Gear up," Brian nodded to his fellow drivers as they all put on gas masks. Swinging his backpack over his shoulder, Brian reached into it and pulled out some gas grenades - sleeping gas to be more precise. Tossing a few to Mia, Tego, and Omar, he led the team to the wreck and one by one, they all threw them through the window.

"What's going on?" a convict asked, rubbing his forehead in pain. Most of his future cellmates were in a similar state of shock and fatigue. It didn't help when the grenades started raining on them. As soon as the first few went off, Brian and the boys jumped in to get Dom, evading or tackling the few prisoners that actually managed to put up some resistance. One of them, a particularly big one, actually managed to start chocking Omar as Tego started jumping at him from behind.

"You're late," Dom noted with a smirk as Brian handed him a mask to put on which he did immediately.

"Better late than never," Brian retorted casting a look to Omar whose assailant had lost consciousness on top of him. Tego tried to pull him off but the guy weighed about three hundred and fifty pounds at the very least.

"Get him off! Get him off me!" Omar pleaded. Dom and Brian cooly approached him and, along with Tego, started laughing at him.

"Hey, whatchu doin' man? Help me! I can't breathe!" he yelped.

"Then maybe you should save your breath and stop talking so much," Dom noted and the trio laughed again. Omar continued to beg.

"Okay, okay. Mind giving me a hand?" Dom asked Brian who instinctively went to the other side of the man. They pulled him off in a mutual effort, and Omar started gasping for air.

"You okay?" Brian asked, but the real attention was directed to one of the prisoners who miraculously managed to stay awake despite all odds and was trying to climb his way on top of the bus.

POW!

A squirt of blood flew out as a result of a well placed kick to the nose and the man fell back into the crowd below. Mia leaned over to take a peek at her brother.

"That's my girl!" Dom exclaimed as Brian gave him and the boys a boost to rejoin their female companion. Then, he called 911 as the four of them carried on their conversation.

"You look beautiful," Dom noted with a smile, his eyes fixed at Mia's behind the goggles.

"It must be the mask," she joked, sucker punching him in the arm.

"Ow!" Dom protested, giving her a surprised look.

"That's for making me save your skin _again_," Mia reminded him.

"Hey, someone help me up," Brian said, clipping the radio onto his belt.

"That depends. Are you still a cop?" Dom asked, still smirking.

"I just made my last call for backup. They should be here to pick up any mess we leave behind," Brian noted, holding up his hand. Dom considered it for a moment.

"Maybe we should leave _you _ behind," the bald headed macho said wryly.

"Maybe you _should_. If you're gonna cheat me out of another hard earned victory, that is," Brian retorted.

"I didn't _cheat_," Dom rebelled.

"And I'm not _asking _for handouts, remember?" Brian said, keeping a stance he claimed in a conversation the two had a while back.

"So what's it gonna be?" the ex-cop demanded.

Dom smiled and grabbed his hand.


	2. Rendezvous

**NOTE: I just want to thank all the people who were nice to read the beginning of this story once again, and though this chapter came out pretty quick I don't know if that will be the case all the time. So know that your patience is greatly appreciated and I hope you keep giving me feedback on how you think the story is progressing/should progress. **

- Chapter II -

Rendezvous

Bilkins stood on the edge of the building's roof, his eyes closed, as the wind engufled his senses. The sun was setting, and there was rarely a more peaceful moment to be found than this one, especially for his profession. But of course, such moments are always shortlived.

"You know, I gotta hand it to you, Bilkins," a voice boomed from behind him.

"You gave the kid a chance, he screwed you over. You gave it to him again, got him into the FBI no less, and he screwes you over _again_," the man recalled as he stepped to Bilkins' side.

"I don't want to sound like a pesimist, but I'm starting to detect a pattern here."

Bilkins looked at the suit and tie wearing government official and the two smirked at each other.

"_Us_, Seargeant Tanner. He screwed _us_ over," Bilkins noted.

"Doesn't wash away the bad taste, does it?" Tanner asked, his hands in his pockets as he looked over at the streets below.

"No. It doesn't," Bilkins admitted.

"So why would you split the blame, then?" Tanner asked probingly.

"You know what they say. 'Sharing is caring'."

Both laughed at this heartily. In a way, they both knew that Brian was a product of the two of them. Then, reality settled in and they considered their position.

"So is the LAPD intervening with our investigation as usual?" Bilkins asked with a frown.

"Why not? I thought you'd miss my charms after all this time," Tanner joked.

"You should've sent flowers, then," Bilkins retorted sarastically.

"I didn't know you were into flowers," Tanner admitted.

"Stop with the jokes, alright?!" Bilkins demanded, sighing in frustration.

"O'Conner's out there, alone, with a fugitive from justice. He could be on the other side of the ocean right now, and we can't do a damn thing about it," Bilkins noted, as Tanner's light attitude began to fade.

"Well, we're just gonna have to do what we do best," Tanner said, putting on his sunglasses. Bilkins turned to face him.

"And what's that?" Bilkins asked inquisitively. Tanner smirked again.

"Make sure nobody suspects we're doing _anything_."

* * *

Dom and his crew gathered at the airport. The former King of the streets turned to Tego and Omar. The latter seemed a lot more visibly disturbed than the other.

"So you know when you'll be back?" Tego asked, although he very well knew that Dom's return trip would have to wait an indefinite time period. He saw that Dom knew that as well, and simply nodded. Both Tego and Omar gave their friend a bro hug, Omar trying to hold back his discontent but failing at it miserably.

"Be careful on the other side, okay?" Tego warned.

"You know me, Tego," Dom noted with a smirk.

"That's what worries me," Tego admitted. Dom nodded in appreciation. Then they turned their attention to Mia.

"Ah, bonita, we're going to miss you," Tego said as he and Omar shared a hug with her as well.

"I don't doubt it for a second," Mia acknowledged with a smile.

"Alright guys, we have to go. They'll be contacting airports about us," Brian said, fist bumping with the two teammates, and throwing his duffel bag over his shoulder. The three waved their final goodbyes and continued on through the airport.

"So, where are we going?" Brian asked.

"How does the other side of the map sound?" Dom offered, wrapping his arm around Mia.

"Japan?" Brian asked again.

"Tokyo, to be exact. I know a friend who'll hook us up when we get there," Dom confessed.

"Maybe someone who'll finally settle you down," Mia pondered jokingly.

"Han? Nah. He'll probably be in more trouble than I am already," Dom said as he recalled his runs with Han in the Dominican Republic and elsewhere.

BUMP!

Brian grunted as he got bodychecked by another passanger, an Asian mobster-looking type whose right arm was wrapped in a cast from a recent injury. He was followed by two large bodyguards. After sharing a glare with the man, Brian took a look at the tag on his suitcase. It read '_Takashi Kamata_'.

"Who was that?" Mia asked, but Brian saw that Dom was staring past him, at Takashi.

"I don't know," Brian said with shrug, turning to face his bald headed companion.

"What about you, Dom? Ever seen him before?" Brian asked, but Dom clearly wasn't in the mood.

"Never mind him. Let's go."

* * *

Lance knew there was something off right from the beginning as he sat in the passenger seat of his Toyota Camry. For starters, the deal was supposed to go down in an orderly fashion with the two negotiators meeting alone at the center of the dock. No such luck. There was no one there, and despite all the lessons Tran taught him, Lance had to take the chance. He sent his negotiator in, communicating with him over an earpiece.

"Don't make any sudden moves or gestures. Who knows who could be out there?" Lance warned his footsoldier, but then...

BOOM!

The sound of the windshield shattering was a surprise to Lance as he thought the negotiator was the obvious victim, but it turned out to be the driver next to him who had his brains blown out all over the backseat. The two thugs there recoiled in disgust.

"Ah, shit! What do we do, boss?!" one of them asked.

"Get out!" Lance ordered, and after the two hesitated, he pulled out a gun threateningly.

"GET OUT!"

With no time to argue, both of the thugs exited the vehicle and ran over to where the negotiator dissapeared, spraying ammo aimlessly.

BOOM! BOOM!

Two more shots rang out from the dark and Lance kicked the dead driver out onto the concrete slab, taking control of the car. The mobster floored it, the tires leaving treadmarks on the ground. Taking a look in his rearview mirror, he saw a few pairs of headlights suddenly light up in the dark.

It was a set up. The pursuing cars were all tricked out imports ranging from Mazdas to Nissans and the like. There was simply no way he would be able to outrun them so Lance swerved harshly to the left into an alley and then a right, manuvering his way through the tight spaces. He saw the back entrance to what would seem to be an apartment complex and stopped his car right beside it so that you had to go through the passenger door to enter the building. That would stall the pursuers a little, but it was hardly a moment to relax. Lance burst into the complex and started running up the stairs.

Just at the very end of one of the last flights...

SMACK!

He felt someone melee him with would appear to have been the butt of a rifle and Lance lost consciousness.


	3. Memories

**NOTE: Just want to let you know that for some reason, I've really immersed myself in this story more than I thought I ever would. I've got the outline to how this story's gonna play out and I'd like to hear if you're pleased with it. Review and above all, enjoy! :-)**

- Chapter III -

Memories

When Lance woke up, he could instantly smell the dampness and odor of the dimly lit room he was tied up in. The abandoned building was obviously not a friendly place to be in and when a male voice boomed out from the dark, Lance jumped in his seat.

"It's been a while, Lance. Not so much the sidekick anymore, huh? You've taken control. I like that," it sounded off in a gravely tone.

"Who are you?!" Lance asked in panic.

"Oh, just a replacement for the man you were meant to meet. Who was that again?" the man asked.

"What's it to you?" Lance asked teasingly.

TZZZZZZZ!

"AGGGGGHHH!" Lance yelped as the man pressed an iron to his face.

"Now, now. That's no way to treat a host, is it? Don't you like my hospitality?" the man teased back. This time, Lance knew better than to answer.

"Huh. _Good_. Because I could have swore you had something to say. What was it again?" the man asked.

"It was some rich kid! His uncle set him up here to try and make a name for himself!" Lance admitted.

TZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

"Name!" the man demanded. Lance squealed in pain.

"Takashi! His name was Takashi!" he said through his tears. Suddenly, the man started laughing menacingly.

"What's so funny, you damn psycho?! My face... my face is ruined!" Lance screamed.

"I knew that. Takashi's in _my_ posession, and his daddy ought to pay big bucks to get him back. I just wanted to see what kind of a man you were, before I... _proceed_," the man revealed.

Lance was now utterly still, as if he had walked into a minefield.

"You... knew?" the hostage asked in a dazed voice.

"There's a lot _I_ know, Lance. I thought if you turned out to be a loyal man, I wouldn't make it so hard for you. But now that I know what a coward you are, I realize there's no room for any breaks," the captor noted, stepping into the light. A tall, muscular man with a goatee and sporting multiple tatoos under his leather trenchcoat. He fidlled with the iron he was carrying.

"You and your late boyfriend, Johnny Tran, killed one of the most innocent kids in the world," Vince recalled, slowly walking around Lance like a lion waiting to pounce.

"Who are you talking about?" Lance asked, obviously bewildered.

"A kid whose only fault was being scared to death of giving up his father's Jetta," Vince pressed on. Lance's eyes widened. The sudden realization of who the captor was talking about distracted the criminal from the fact that his feet were placed in a bucket of water. He started laughing.

"You mean _that_ little shit? The one Tran smoked during Race Wars? Is that what this is about?! Fucking James or whatev-"

And then Lance began twitching rapidly as Vince dropped the iron into the bucket of water and watched his prisoner die a painful death.

"His name was Jesse."

* * *

The lights of Tokyo mesmirized the trio as they left the airport. Brian saw all the imports anyone could ever ask for. His Skyline R34 GT-R might be a rarity in the United States, but out here that was hardly the case.

"So what now?" Mia asked nervously. Brian's eyes glistened with excitement.

"We need a place to crash," he noted, casting a look at Toretto who was still taking in the enviroment.

"Got any ideas?" Brian asked. Dom was obviously concerned.

"What's wrong?" Mia pressed on.

"I sent Han a message to pick us up, and he's not the kind who breaks his word," Dom explained.

"You know where he lives?" Brian inquired, becoming a little unsettled himself.

"He has a garage in Shibuya that he used to talk about setting up while he was rolling with me," Dom said with a smirk.

"Said he'd left me a present there, for old time's sake."

* * *

When the three of them finally arrived at the location they'd given the taxi driver, all they could see was a building closed off by yellow tape. Dom's suspicions turned out to be true. Something went down here. They paid their fare and got out.

"Stay here, Mia," Dom told his sister, making his way into the garage. She gave Brian a worried look.

"Take care of him," she pleaded, but Brian knew full well what his responsibilities were.

"You don't need to remind me," Brian and followed Dom.

* * *

"What a mess..." Brian mumbled at the ruckus that had been left inside the structure.

Cars were banged up, furniture was overthrown - definitely a sign of a forced entry. Dom wordlessly started to explore the remains of what was surely once a great place for gearheads.

Brian stopped in his tracks to look at a wall of photos that included Han and the people he hung around with during his stay in Tokyo. One of them included a group shot signed by the people featured in it - Han, Sean, Neela, and Twinkie. Then, Brian froze as he saw another picture of Han and an apparent friend of his.

"Dom... Dom! It's the guy from the airport," Brian noted and Dom paced over to take a look. His cheekbones twitched in worry as he realized that its frame was broken. Looks like they weren't on very good terms recently.

"Are you sure you don't know who that is?" Brian asked, trying to hold back his curiousity as much as possible. Dom didn't respond, reaching into his pocket and taking out a car key. Brian took one last look at the shelf, spotted a phone, and took it.

Pressing the lower most button, Dom caught sound of a car beeping in the distance. It led them to a wall, and though it was of very weak structure, he knew they would need equipment. Dom and Brian grabbed two shovels nearby and started to plow their way through it. After a while, their labor paid off and the two men entered the secret room. What waited inside was a sight for sore eyes.

"Damn," Brian exclaimed at the sight of the silver Plymouth Road Runner inside. Dom smiled despite himself.

"Oh, Han..." he muttered in appreciation, caressing the car's body as he made his way into the driver's seat.

"I got this phone back there. I don't know who it belongs to but it could be a lead," Brian noted as he gave the device to Dom. Clicking 'redial', Dom noticed that the last person Han had contacted was a guy by the name of Sean Boswell. Pressing the phone to his ear, Dom waited too long for an answer for it to be any good news.

"You called this number on a dead man's phone. Who are you?" Sean answered on the other side. Something fell in the pit of his stomach and his vision became blurry.

"Hello? Hell-"

Dom ended the call without any words. Brian waited a moment or two to soak it in.

"I'm sorry," Brian said in a low, sympathetic tone.

Dom stared ahead, memories of happier times engulfing his senses. He put the phone away and started the car. After a moment, he turned to face Brian. The fire in Dom's eyes sent chills down the ex-cop's spine.

"Not as much as the person who's responsible for this is gonna be," Dom said coldly.


	4. Favors

- Chapter IV -

Favors

There seemed to be no leads on who Sean Boswell was and exactly how he was connected to Han. But true enough, they all seemed very happy in the photo Brian saw, and that was enough to warrant occasional visits to the local cemetery.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Dom?" Mia asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Dom couldn't bear to look at her. He was in too raw of a state for that.

"This Sean Boswell guy is the only lead we have in finding out what happened to Han, and if it means stalking this cemetery day and night, then that's what I'll do," Dom said matter-of-factly. Brian observed him for a moment.

"Don't make this personal, Dom," he warned his friend.

"Remember Letty? Revenge isn't the answer."

Dom turned to look at Brian and the latter felt those big brown eyes pierce him like daggers.

"Neither is forgiveness," Dom retorted and started looking for any visitors again. Brian concluded there was no point in pushing it further.

"Okay, I'm gonna get something to eat," Brian noted.

"I'll come, too," Mia agreed, giving her brother a peck on the cheek before leaving the car. Dom felt the warmth of her presence leave him, and it didn't help the situation any.

But then, he saw a modded Nissan S15 pull up into the cemetery's parking lot. Definitely a racer. The moment the driver stepped out of the vehicle, Dom's suspicions were confirmed. It was Sean, and he wasn't alone. The girl in the picture, Neela, was also with him. They walked hand in hand to one of the tombstones and laid some flowers there. Dom saw Brian and Mia exit a restaurant with take-out. Brian immediately made eye contact with him and then noticed the couple giving their respects to Han.

"Go to your brother," he told Mia, taking off towards the Nissan while she rejoined Dom in the Plymouth. Sean and Neela turned back to leave.

Brian had to think quick. He knew Sean would be too smart to be tailed all the way back to wherever he came from. He also knew there was no other viable way to track the car, unless...

BUMP!

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Sean demanded right after Brian ran into Neela and stole her purse. The two men engaged in an on foot chase.

"Come back here!" Sean screamed and all Brian could think about was if the guy was packing or not. After evading a few oncoming cars, Brian sprinted into an alley and quickly placed his phone inside the purse, dropping it behind him, and running further away. Although confused by the turn of events, Sean was glad to have retrieved it without any confrontation and gave it back to Neela. The couple left immediately. When Brian finally managed to catch his breath, he noticed Dom slowly pulling up beside him.

"Where the hell were you?" he asked the driver, obviously upset.

"Oh, I was behind you every step of the way. Just thought you might want a bit more excercise, that's all," Dom noted and Brian managed to smile weakly.

"You son of a bitch!" he exclaimed, approaching them to enter the car. Dom pulled ahead by a little. Mia laughed.

"Oh, is that how it's gonna be?" Brian responded to Dom's tease.

"Because apparently, I'm the only one who's gonna be able to make that phone call to the boys in blue and have them track our friend down for us," he said.

"What do you mean? You're not even a cop anymore. What makes you think anyone'll help you?" Dom probed further.

"I'm not sure they will, but unless you got a better idea, you're not gonna step on that gas pedal anymore," Brian noted, but didn't approach the car yet. He saw Dominic consider what that meant.

"Okay, get in," Dom told him and Brian approached the car again. Dom stepped on the gas pedal again as he and Mia laughed once more. Brian smiled bittersweetly.

* * *

Vince sat in front of a tied and gagged Takashi Kamata for a good few minutes, observing him with the curiosity that a cat would have for a mouse. And although it was very clear who was the predator and who the prey, Vince toyed with the idea of taking a more business-like approach to their conversation.

"Wakey, wakey! Come on, time is money and I'm running out of it the longer we postpone this," Vince concluded, smirking to himself. Takashi raised his head to take a look at his captor. Vince could see the fury in his eyes.

"Hmm... Nothing like taming a beast, is there? You know, when you see an animal at the zoo, you can always tell if they were caught in the wild by the look in their eye," Vince said, leaning towards Takashi.

"They long for the freedom they lost, the thrill of the hunt. All that potential... locked in a box. It's not dissimilar to your predicament here, isn't it? You want to be back in Tokyo with your daddy tapping you on the back, racing ricers for money you don't even need," Vince noted and Takashi looked away in shame.

"So now, when I take this tape off, I'm going to call your father and you're gonna tell him that I want to arrange for a meet. And that if he doesn't, I will send his domesticated cat in a lot more boxes than you're in right now. Got that?" he asked, but both very well knew that there were no alternate routes to take. Vince took the tape off and dialed a number on his phone.

"Hello?" a voice answered on the other side.

Vince pressed the phone against Takashi's ear.

"Father."

"Takashi?" Kamata asked in disbelief.

"Father! There's a man here! He says he wants to meet you or he's gonna kill me!" Takashi burst out, and Vince took over the conversation.

"Okay, here's the deal. I've got the leverage here, Mr. Kamata, and if you want to see your son alive you're gonna have to make a trip to the other side of the ocean and meet me. Also, make sure you bring ten million dollars in unmarked bills.

"What is this, a joke?!" Kamata demanded furiously.

"Mr. Kamata, if there's one piece of knowledge I'd like to leave you with before this conversation is over, it's that I never play jokes on my business partners. If you so much as doubt my word, I welcome you to test me and find out for yourself," Vince taunted. Kamata remained silent.

"You've got forty eight hours to gather the money and get here. I'd suggest you get to it," Vince advised, ending the call.

* * *

Brian bought an international calling card and used a payphone to reach Bilkins. If there was one person who'd help him right now, it was him.

"Hello?" a man answered.

"Yeah, can I get Bilkins on the line, please?" Brian asked nervously.

"Badge number," the man demanded.

"Tell him it's O'Conner. He'll know," Brian noted.

"Hold."

The ex-cop took a look at Dom and Mia in the car, sharing a friendly and clearly intimate conversation. Brian felt the weight bearing on his shoulders. This conversation had to go down as planned, or they wouldn't stand a chance of finding out what happened to Han.

"O'Conner?" Bilkins asked.

"Hey, Bilkins - I know this ain't the best time to call yo-," Brian began.

"Best time? I don't know if you read the newspapers on your little vacation from justice but you're a wanted man, O'Conner! I've got an entire task force dedicated to taking you down," Bilkins revealed.

"I'm sure you do. Look, I know this isn't a convential thing to do, but I need you to track my phone for me," Brian explained.

"And what makes you think I'll do that?" Bilkins asked.

"Because a good man died and we're trying to find out what happened to him," Brian noted.

"Oh, please. Good men die every day. Why's this one so special?" Bilkins asked, and then realized how arrogant he sounded.

"Ugh, that came out bad. Look, I'll help you with this but in due time I'll ask you for a favor and you better not try to weasel out of it. Sound good?" Bilkins asked.

"Yeah," Brian said.

"And don't mention anything to Tanner, either."

"Tanner's working with you on this?!" Brian asked, shocked at the mentioning of his one-time mentor.

"Yeah, and he's got more of a chip on his shoulder for you than anyone else in our department. Speaking of which, he's coming my way. Gotta go," Bilkins said and the line went dead immediately. Brian stood frozen for a moment or two, and then rejoined Dom and Mia in the car.


	5. Drifting for the Dead

**NOTE: Hey guys, my sincerest apologies for the delay but I've been going through a lot of personal crap, but thankfully it should end this week. I hope that you all stick with me as I've got a real clear idea of where I want this story to go and I believe you'll be pleased. Please review in your spare time. Thank you for your patientce.**

- Chapter V -

Drifting for the Dead

When Brian got a text message from an unknown sender saying Sean has spent the last few hours at a parking lot nearby, he couldn't help but share the information immediately with Dom.

"We got him," Brian exclaimed as Dom was shaving in the bathroom. Mia didn't seem happy about it.

"Look, Dom. You don't know who this guy is," Mia noted, trying not to seem desperate in her brother's eyes.

"All the more reason to get to know him," Dom retorted, putting on a clean white t-shirt.

"This isn't the answer," Mia reminded. Dom turned to face her at last, obviously annoyed.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Say you're right. Say this kid really is responsible for what happened to Han. What are you gonna do? Hmm?" Mia demanded. Dom couldn't muster an answer as he looked down, and Brian realized how volatile the situation was about to become.

"Look, just take care of yourself. Alright?" Mia asked gently, hugging her brother. Dom's eyes never left the floor as he left the small motel apartment they rented. Mia and Brian shared an uneasy look with each other.

"Don't let him do anything stupid," Mia warned, and Brian gave a soft nod as he followed suit.

* * *

Sean got challenged all the time since he became the new Drift King. And this next opponent didn't sound like anything special up until his friend Twinkie pointed out that he knew his mentor and fellow racer - Han. As he pulled his Nissan Sylvia S15 next to the Plymouth Road Runner, he turned to face his competition. The man behind the wheel was none other than Dom, and although the latter clearly recognized the visitor at the cemetery, Sean had no idea who this stranger was.

"Nice ride," the Drift King complimented Dominic's vehicle.

"I won it from my friend Han a few years ago," Dom remembered.

"I didn't know he was into American muscle," Sean confessed.

"He was when he was rolling with me," Dom clarified. Sean licked his lip, smiling.

"You know this ain't no ten second race," he noted coyly.

"I've got nothin' but time," Dom said, turning on the ignition.

"You ready, kid?" he taunted with a broad smile. Sean revved his engine in response. A woman, which Dom recognized to be Neela, stepped front and center between the two cars. She pointed to one of the girls on the side.

"Ready," she exclaimed. Then she pointed to another on the opposite side.

"Set up."

Neela set her eyes on the two drivers as she raised her hands. Dom and Sean both focused on the stretch ahead, the screams and yelling lessening in volume in their minds.

"Go!" Neela exclaimed, her hands shooting down as the two cars sped past her and she turned around to watch them disappear behind the first corner. Dom shifted gears and pressed the pedal further, pushing his car ahead of Sean who smiled, thinking Dom, not unlike himself in his first race against Takashi, had no idea how to drift properly around the corner and was biting off more than even he could chew. As soon as he saw Dom elegantly make the U-turn in his oversized Plymouth, Sean's respect for him shot up instantly as he followed him close by.

* * *

Meanwhile, a group of men in suits exited a black van just outside the parking lot. They opened up their duffel bags and started loading their submachine guns and cocking them. The last figure to step out of the vehicle was Kamata, and he wasn't in a good mood.

"This is for Takashi," he muttered, rage boiling inside him as he led the men inside.

* * *

Another corner was ahead, however a bit larger and easier to maneuver in. It was also the perfect place to overtake Dom, so Sean allowed Dom to go faster into the turn as he moved in from the inside. He made it. Dom smirked. This kid was actually good. They were now virtually neck and neck as they turned another corner, this time to the left, and Sean shifted gears. Dom saw his competition smile at him as Sean pulled forward.

RATATATATATATATATATA!

Machine gun fire suddenly ripped Sean's windshield, some bullets hitting their mark, some scarping and some missing their target completely. Dom quickly caught eye of an armed Yakuza nearby and ripped his E-brake, swerving his car one hundred and eighty degrees as his tail end swept the thug aside and hurled him into a pillar. Dom could hear the other racers and attendees scream for help, but he couldn't do anything about it. Being rash in this kind of situation would get him killed, but Dom knew the least he could do was check up on Sean.

Getting out of his car, he ran over to the now heavily damaged Sylvia and opened its front door. Sean was still inside, unconscious and buckled into his seat. Dom released the seat belt and gently set the young man onto the floor beneath, putting his head up and making sure he was still breathing. Dom saw a shadow approach them from behind, and quickly spun around, ready to punch to him out. He barely restrained himself as he realized it was Brian.

"Whoa, whoa! Chill out, it's me!" Brian exclaimed, as he picked up the fallen thug's Uzi and made sure it was loaded.

"Damn. These guys are packing," he noted, taking a look around for any enemies nearby.

"Look we have to get out of here, they're gonna be here any sec-," Brian started to urge, but suddenly felt something bludgeon him across his head. He turned around to see Neela, her face as red as an apple, swinging her purse at him in fury.

"You - I remember you from the cemetery! You tried to rob me, you prick!" she yelled at the ex-cop as Dom held her back.

"Let me go! Let me-," she struggled before Dom managed to take her away from Brian and talk to her.

"Listen, you don't want to do this with your boyfriend bleeding on the floor. Let's get him into my car and get out of here!" he exclaimed but when he turned around to face Brian, he saw he was being held hostage by the Yakuza, and Kamata was there, too. Dom locked eyes with the mob boss as the latter approached him.

"Dom… Don't give him the satisfaction, Dom!" Brian warned, but the perp behind him stomped onto his leg and Brian buckled onto the floor.

"Shut up!" the Yakuza ordered, driving the barrel of his machine gun deeper into the back of the man's head. Brian felt the hotness of it, a clear sign that it was discharged recently at the people in the garage.

"Why are you doing this, Uncle Kamata? Sean won that race fair and square!" Neela protested.

"Sean is the reason my nephew has been abducted by some _gaijin_ in America. He's the reason Takashi is now being held against his will in some dirty basement by some madman," Kamata noted, the intensity of his glare robbing Neela of any retorts.

"And you," he began, turning to Dom who smirked at him.

"Aren't you going to greet your godfather?" Kamata asked with a smile. Brian and Neela were left speechless, glancing at each other and the two men in front of them.


	6. Family Ties

**NOTE: Hey guys. Just wanted to thank you again for your patience. Here's the latest chapter, please review and enjoy!**

- Chapter VI -

Family Ties

Brian and Neela stared at Dom judgingly as they waited for Kamata to show up at his own club. They were surrounded by his goons, and both men were glad that Mia wasn't a part of what they were going through right now. However, Neela herself was worried sick about where Kamata's men had taken Sean as she held back her tears.

"I don't mean to butt in, but…" Brian began, rubbing his neck.

"Then don't," Dom retorted flatly.

"Look, the least you could do is explain what the hell happened back there," Brian noted as Dom took a sip of his beer. There was a moment of silence between them.

"Who the fuck are you people?" Neela demanded suddenly. Both men looked at her.

"First, you try to rob me. Then, you show up at the races uninvited claiming to know Han and get my boyfriend shot! I mean you've caused more trouble in a day than we've had in weeks! Why?" she asked disturbingly. Brian turned his attention to Dom who stared at the floor. Then, the bald headed racer reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a photograph, setting it on the table.

"Who is that?" Brian asked curiously, leaning in to take a look. Neela approached the two carefully.

"This," Dom said with a sigh, "is the 'Fast Five'."

They observed the five people in the photo carefully. Dom pointed to the man in the center, who was holding his newborn baby with a smile on his face.

"That's Kamata. He moved over to the U.S. during the seventies because Takashi's mother had become very ill, and he wanted to get her the best possible treatment abroad. His brother stayed back in Japan to handle the family business. The baby in the picture is Takashi. He had just been released from the hospital, but his mother wasn't. She died a week later because of complications."

Brian and Neela then saw two men huddling around Kamata. Dom pointed to the elder one.

"That's my pop. He had met Kamata when they were teenagers at the races. Their love for cars brought them together and they've had somewhat of a pen pal relationship until the accident."

Brian's blue eyes wandered to the other, similarly built person in the photo.

"Who's that?" he asked, pointing to the man next to Dom's father. Dom himself looked away, his jaw clenching in anger.

"That's my uncle. Not very fond memories of him, as far as I can remember," he said quietly. Neela noticed that Dom didn't want this man to be brought up. However, something else caught her attention, too.

"You said this was the 'Fast Five', right?" Neela asked. Dom nodded in return.

"Who's the fifth person?" she inquired gently. Dom looked at the photo again, and at the teenage boy clutching his father's hand as he's trying to get a peek at the baby.

"I am," Dom confessed, and felt Brian's stare piercing him despite not making any eye contact with the ex-cop.

* * *

Vince sat in his armchair, the lamp on his table illuminating his figure up to his eyes. He rubbed his beard stubble as he observed the young kid sitting across from him. One of Vince's henchmen was also present and staring at the man with the ferocity of a guard dog. The interviewee noticed it, too, and Vince smirked at his nervousness.

"Colin Dugan - sounds like a serial killer name. Is that who you are?" Vince asked, quoting a question Dominic asked Brian all those years ago.

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure. I grew up in an orphanage, you see," Colin noted soberly. Vince smiled and watched amusingly as Colin got frustrated.

"Oh, you've got murderous rage in you, m'boy. All I had to do was smile, and you can't wait to jump out of that seat and beat me to a pulp," Vince examined and saw Colin's anger turn into confusion in the process.

"I like that. You'll need it for what's coming. Anyways, don't worry about the suits you see around here. They take their job way too seriously, them. We need to lighten up the mood in this place," Vince proposed, picking up a flask of whiskey and pouring each of them a glass.

"Tell me something," Vince began, taking a sip of the alcohol.

"Do you like cheese?" he asked his prospective employee. Colin seemed to get even more uneasy, which by now was quite a feat.

"I don't understand I get it, but… no. Not really," the young man answered. Vince's eyes travelled down the sleeve of Colin's leather jacket and down to the kid's index finger, which was tapping on the chair continuously.

"You don't seem very comfortable for someone who ran with quite a few gangs, some even I heard about," Vince noted, taking another swing. Colin seemed to ease a bit.

"So you have heard of them?" he asked eagerly.

"Don't be dense. I wouldn't have taken a chance on you if I didn't. You did a fair amount of time in juvie. Weren't quite the good egg of the family, were you?" Vince taunted and saw the man's eyes sink for a moment and then come back to face him with reignited flame.

"I don't have any family," Colin admitted. Vince smiled again.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot."

* * *

Brian couldn't settle down anymore. Mia and Sean had maybe earned a pass for now because of Dom's connection to Kamata, but the ex-cop couldn't rely on it with enough assurance that would keep him waiting in a chair.

"Okay, we need to get out of here!" Brian exclaimed. Dom seemed less than comfortable with this idea, to say the least.

"Brian, we shouldn't do anything rash. You don't even know these guys! They could hurt my sister!" Dom warned.

"That's exactly why waiting for them to act first is as bad of an idea as any," Brian noted, knocking on the locked door with determination. A bulky guard answered it.

"What?" he taunted in a deep voice.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Brian lied and there was a moment of silence between the two. The guard Brian's foot twitching and gave him a pair of handcuffs.

"Put these on ya. Nobody else move!" he ordered, as Brian complied and made his way with him down the stairs of the club, which was very busy at the moment - perfect for a diversion. The ex-cop noticed a fire extinguisher ahead and slowed down.

"Keep moving!" the guard ordered, and Brian carefully continued on. Just as they were about to pass it, Brian grabbed it swiftly from the wall and shoved its tail end into the guard's abdomen. The man grunted, but even a cry for help wouldn't have been heard with the level of noise around them. Brian raised the object again and brought it down on the guard's head, knocking him out. He quickly reached into the man's pocket and pulled out the key to his handcuffs, freeing himself. Brian then grabbed his Glock, made sure a round was chambered, and took a peek around the corner. There were two guards watching the entrance, but they were out of earshot. Brian whistled, and Dom and Neela rejoined him. Dom raised an eyebrow at the unconscious thug.

"And he was being so nice," Dom said with a smirk. He then noticed the men at the front door.

"It never was easy to break out of captivity," Dom noted.

"You'd know, wouldn't you?" Brian asked, grinning. Dom eyed him coldly, and Brian's smile faded.

"Well, that exit's out of the question," Brian scouted around for another possible escape route. There was an elevator in the corner of the room with no one watching it.

"The garage," Neela said what was clearly on the men's minds as well. Brian stuck the pistol into the back of his jeans and pulled his shirt over it.

"Stay frosty, guys," he warned and the three entered the crowd, making their way through the men and women dancing to the Teriyaki Boyz. Once they entered the elevator, they pressed 'P3' because it was the lowest level and the most unlikely to be guarded. When the doors opened, Brian smiled boyishly at the collection of imports and muscle cars inside. Apparently, Dom was right. Kamata was a gearhead.

"Hello beautiful," Dom said under his breath as he approached a 1969 427 COPO Chevelle.

"Four hundred and fifty horsepower of American muscle right here," Dom bragged. Brian took a stand near a Nissan R35.

"I got at least thirty on you, and that's with a V6," Brian noted.

"Boys," Neela began as she opened the door to a Mitsubishi Eclipse, "all brawns no brains."

Brian playfully winked at her as the three got into their seats.


	7. Hostage

**NOTE: Very long pause, I know, but I've had a lot of stuff to do lately that's not going to be done with until July at the very least. So I hope to give you more updates in the future, but just know that if there's a long pause like this one it's not that I'm not commiting to finishing the story, it's just that my commitment is being split into a lot of directions lately. Hope you guys enjoy this one, and as always please review.**

- Chapter VII -

Hostage

Mia looked at the three mobsters in her house with such disgust that it almost distracted her from tending to the wound of a man they brought with them into the apartment.

"Thanks for doing this," Sean said weakly. Mia managed to smirk.

"Let's just say I grew up with too many boys to avoid being in medicine," she noted, finally getting a hold of the bullet inside and taking it out with a jerk.

"Ah!" Sean exclaimed and the thugs flipped around in surprise, with their machine guns at ready. Mia's mouth fell half open.

"What do you plan to do now? Shoot him again?" she scolded them. Then, she put the bullet into a dish nearby and started stitching up the wound. The men went back to walking around.

"So, you never told me where you were from. Or anything about yourself actually," Mia said as she closed up the wound.

"Well, I moved a lot as a kid. Last place I got into trouble, the authorities told me they've had it with me. Funny enough, my mother said the same thing," Sean explained.

"I don't find that funny," Mia admitted.

"Neither did my pop. I got sent here to live with him and, well, by the looks of things you can tell it didn't work," the wounded man noted with a smile. Mia shared the moment of levity, even though it didn't come from a particularly comforting story to begin with. Suddenly, her phone rang. The guards immediately turned their attention to Mia as she answered it.

"Mia speaking," she identified herself immediately.

"Mia, listen to what I say very carefully," Brian instructed on the other end of the line. Mia tried to hold her excitement and relief from the mobsters' attention.

"Brian?" she whispered.

"I'm here, Mia. Dom and Neela are safe, too. We're hiding outside the building," Brian revealed.

"I'm being watched, Brian. Kamata hired these three goons to watch me and Sean," Mia said soberly.

"Don't worry about it. Ask Kamata's men to get something from the silver R35 parked at the curb. They are going to ask you to use your car keys to identify it as your car. Grab my old R34 keys from my pants and appear at the front window. I'll unlock it instead, but they won't know the difference. Go," Brian told her.

"Brian, I-" Mia began.

"Listen Mia, the longer we postpone this, the lesser chance we have of pulling it off. Please, just trust me. Go!" Brian persisted, and hung up. Mia immediately composed herself, and walked over to the guards.

"I need some more medical equipment from my car," Mia lied and the head body guard, a tower of a man, looked over to Sean.

"He seems fine the way he is," he noted.

"Excuse me, what's your name?" Mia asked impatiently.

"Kannon," he replied.

"Kannon? Well, how appropriate. Tell me, Kannon, are you the doctor here? No? Well if that's the case, I suggest you let me get my stuff so this kid doesn't bleed to death and Kamata mounts your head on his wall? Hmm?" Mia intimidated the man, and although Kannon was suspicious of her to say the least, he decided to give her a chance.

"You're going to have to prove you have a car outside before you walk through that door," Kannon said matter-of-factly.

"Okay," Mia said lightly, reached into Brian's jeans and took out the keys to Nissan's older model. She opened the window stuck her hand out while Kannon watched on from behind her. The car beeped and its lights flickered. Brian did his job. Mia turned around with a victorious smirk on her face.

"Satisfied?" she probed.

"Not quite yet. One of my friends here will follow you downstairs. We don't want anyone running away now, do we?" Kannon teased.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not running," Mia clarified as she proceeded out of the house with her new escort.

* * *

"It's right over there," Mia pointed to the R35 just as they left the building.

THUMP!

Mia barely got a glimpse of Brian leaping for the thug from behind and putting him in a rear naked choke. The man gurgled and clawed, trying to break away from Brian's grip but soon lost consciousness. Dom immediately grabbed Mia and set her down in the corner next to Neela. Brian knew that Kannon was watching from the window above, and having not seen the two exit the building he would be alarmed. He took out the Glock he had acquired previously and kept his eyes on the entrance door in case someone decided to check up on the missing couple.

"Hey sis, I need you to take cover with Neela here," Dom noted.

"But, Dom-?"Mia tried to protest.

"That's non-negotiable," Dom said flatly, crouching next to Brian.

"What now?" the bald headed fugitive asked.

"We need a diversion," Brian said unsurely. Then, the two noticed a food delivery guy park his car nearby. They smiled at each other.

* * *

When the doorbell rang, Kannon was already suspicious and ordered his remaining thug to stay back as he opened the door . The man standing in the doorway had a cap on and held his head down, a box of takeout in his hands.

"What is this? Who are you?" Kannon asked, and then…

BAM! BAM!

The mobster behind him crumpled onto the ground, dead, as the apartment window shattered and Brian was revealed with his pistol at ready. Kannon swung around to shoot at the ex-cop but the food delivery guy grabbed him from behind, forcing his gun hand away as the bullets started spraying against the wall. It was Dom! He kicked Kannon's machine gun away but in the process allowed the big guy to grab him as a human shield. Brian stepped into the apartment, sweat beads forming on his face as he tried to aim for Kannon's head. The mobster was too experienced to expose himself for that.

"Take the shot. Take the shot, Brian!" Dom called out, but even with the extensive firearms training Brian had as an FBI agent, that was too risky of a maneuver for anyone to pull off.

THWACK!

Out of the blue, Kannon fell smack down onto the floor and the two men turned around to see Mia holding a broken lantern in her hand.

"Nobody chokes my brother but me," she exclaimed as both Dom and Brian smiled admiringly at her.


	8. Secrets

**NOTE: Hey guys! It's been a long time coming but here's the next chapter in my rendition of the fifth Fast & Furious. It's been awesome getting the feedback for the previous chapter and I hope you'll give the same to this one. Unless you haven't heard, Tyrese Gibson (known as Rome in 2 Fast 2 Furious) is officialy returning for the fifth film. Happy 4th of July and, as always, enjoy!**

- Chapter VIII -

Secrets

After Kannon woke up, he found himself tied to a chair. Dom stood in front of him with his arms crossed, while Brian remained leaning against the wall, his gun hanging loosely at his side. The girls and the wounded kid were missing, and after closer inspection he realized they were no longer at the apartment. In fact, it seemed more of a garage than anything.

"See this place? My friend Han used to work his magic. He was really something, a jack of all trades," Dom remembered in a low, harsh tone. To hear that voice in the given environment, a lesser man would have lost his wits by now.

"Now, I know you think you're a tough guy. But that macho bullshit is not gonna get you anywhere. Answering a simple question will," Dom noted leaning in.

"Where's Kamata?" Dom pressed. Kannon smiled.

"If you know 'tough guys' like me like you say you do, you know I won't say anything," Kannon replied.

_BANG!_

The gunshot echoed through the garage as Kannon screamed in agony. His kneecap had been blown off by Brian. It was Brian now who buried the hot barrel of his Glock deep into the man's forehead.

"What the fuck did you just say? You think just because you grew up in a bad neighborhood there's a special card to play? You're gonna end up no different than your buddies back at the apartment! Tell us where Kamata is or next time I'll aim a little higher!" Brian screamed, his finger gently tugging on the trigger. Kannon was still laughing through his tears.

"You'll have to do better than that, you American bastard!" the big man taunted, and Brian panicked about what to do next. Dom coolly noticed a nearby bottle of Vodka, and grabbed it. It was nearly full when he started dumping its contents on Kannon's fresh wound. The screams got louder until they became roars. Kannon's face bulged and turned red. Brian thought he was going to pass out from the pain. However, much to his surprise of Dom and of himself, Brian did nothing but watch. After more than half of the alcohol had been dumped, Kannon squealed in defeat.

"Alright, alright! Please just… _stop_! Kamata is leaving on the ten o'clock flight to Los Angeles, to make a deal in exchange for his son!" Kannon admitted.

"Takashi," Brian muttered as he cast a side glance at Dom whose eyes were intently observing his captive.

"Kamata said he was being held hostage by someone. Who is it?" Brian said, getting back to the business at hand.

"I don't know. I swear! Even the location of the actual meeting is anybody's guess, but if you hurry, you might make the same flight and follow him from there."

Kannon's words rang true, especially with no other leads to go on. With that, Brian and Dom headed for the exit.

"Wait! Where are you going? Aren't you gonna release me?"

* * *

Colin didn't know what to make of his new job under Vince's little organization. It wasn't exactly a mob, but it wasn't that much different from one either. In his lifetime, Colin had been part of and dealt with multiple similar organizations, but something seemed a bit off with this one. It was just a hunch, but one that was impossible to ignore. Everybody was taking a nap and the noises of Vince talking on his cell phone were the only audible sounds other than snoring. Colin carefully treaded towards the door to the main office, where his boss was having his conversation.

"Yes, everything's going as planned. Kamata should be here tomorrow and I have no doubts that he will insist on making the exchange the same night," Vince noted.

"No, there haven't been any problems. We had a recent recruit join us. Just another poor sod ready to be given a handout. I don't think we're gonna have problems. I hope, for his sake."

Colin tried to contain himself as he struggled with the notion of being Vince's newest victim. He was already aware of Lance's fate.

"Looking forward to it, sir. Bye."

Colin quickly treaded back to the sofa he was sleeping on before Vince made his way to the living room. He had his back turned to his boss and breathed deeply, as if in sleep. Vince observed his surroundings before retreating to his office.

* * *

Dom and the others moved away from the location before Brian made a call to the local police station to let them know of a lone, tortured man tied up in an abandoned garage. Dom, Brian, and Mia were ready to go, but not before talking with Neela and Sean, who were not going to tag along.

"We're going after Kamata. He has some answering to do," Dom noted. Neela was a little uneasy to say the least.

"Please try not to hurt him," Neela warned.

"We can't promise anything," Brian confessed. As far as he was concerned, they were ready to go. But Dom had one more question on his mind. His eyes locked with Sean's, his arms folded across his chest.

"Who killed Han?"

Dom's voice was so deep and dead it sent chills down Sean's spine. The youth gulped. He tried to answer, but the words just weren't getting out. They didn't need to. Dom had already suspected Kamata's son as the catalyst for everything that has happened in the recent past. This only confirmed it.

"Takashi…" he said in a low voice and Sean nodded nervously. Dom started to turn to walk back to his car, but Sean called out for him.

"Hey, Dom! We're gonna need to settle this score when you get back!"

Dom smirked, and he and Brian shared a slight nod of agreement. But first they needed to go back to the one place they were not welcomed in – home.


End file.
